Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2017 12gatsu ~Conti→New!~
Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2017 12gatsu ~Conti→New!~ (Hello! Project 研修生発表会 2017 12月 〜Conti→New!〜) was Hello Pro Kenshuusei's December 2017 recital, running from December 2 to December 10, 2017 in three different cities. Setlist #Ambitious! Yashinteki de Ii jan #MC #Tokyo: Jealousy Jealousy (Dance Performance) - Hashimoto Momoko, Goto Sayaka, Tamenaga Shion, Shutto Anna, Kubota Nanami, Kanemitsu Ruru, Matsubara Yuriya #''Performance Varies'' #*A: Tachiagirl - Inoue Hikaru, Noguchi Kurumi, Kodama Sakiko, Yonemura Kirara, Yamazaki Yuhane, Hashisako Rin, Hibi Marina, Eguchi Saya, Okamura Minami, Matsunaga Riai, Nakayama Natsume #*B: Are Kore Shitai! - Inoue Hikaru, Noguchi Kurumi, Kodama Sakiko, Yonemura Kirara, Yamazaki Yuhane, Hashisako Rin, Hibi Marina, Eguchi Saya, Doi Rena, Okamura Minami, Matsunaga Riai, Nakayama Natsume #''Performance Varies'' #*A: Are Kore Shitai! - Ichioka Reina, Horie Kizuki, Maeda Kokoro, Kanatsu Mizuki, Ono Kotomi, Nishida Shiori, Shimakura Rika, Yamada Ichigo #*B: Tachiagirl - Ichioka Reina, Horie Kizuki, Maeda Kokoro, Kanatsu Mizuki, Ono Kotomi, Nishida Shiori, Yamada Ichigo #Teion Yakedo - Tsubaki Factory #MC #Yuke Yuke Monkey Dance - Kishimoto Yumeno, Horie Kizuki, Hashisako Rin, Doi Rena, Matsunaga Riai #Yumemiru Fifteen - Maeda Kokoro, Kanatsu Mizuki, Ono Kotomi, Yamazaki Yuhane, Hibi Marina #Egao YES Nude - Ogata Risa, Kishimoto Yumeno, Inoue Hikaru, Noguchi Kurumi, Yonemura Kirara, Yamazaki Yuhane, Nishida Shiori, Eguchi Saya #Yuujou Junjou oh Seishun - Yamagishi Riko, Ono Mizuho, Onoda Saori, Akiyama Mao, Maeda Kokoro, Ono Kotomi, Kodama Sakiko, Yonemura Kirara #Massara Blue Jeans - Hashisako Rin, Doi Rena, Okamura Minami, Matsunaga Riai, Yamada Ichigo, Nakayama Natsume #''Performance Varies'' #*A: Morning Coffee - Horie Kizuki, Maeda Kokoro, Noguchi Kurumi, Kodama Sakiko, Shimakura Rika #*B: Morning Coffee - Inoue Hikaru, Yonemura Kirara, Yamazaki Yuhane, Eguchi Saya, Okamura Minami #''Performance Varies'' - Tsubaki Factory #*Nagoya Day: Hana Moyou #*Nagoya Night: Waratte #*Osaka Day: Shuukatsu Sensation #*Osaka Night: Uruwashi no Camellia #*Tokyo Day: Just Try! #*Tokyo Night: Hatsukoi Sunrise #MC #Motto Zutto Issho ni Itakatta - Tsubaki Factory #Kiss me Aishiteru - Ichioka Reina, Inoue Hikaru, Horie Kizuki, Noguchi Kurumi, Yonemura Kirara #Rhythm ga Yonderuzo! #MC #Seishun Beat wa 16 - Hello Pro Kenshuusei #Oheso no Kuni Kara Konnichiwa - Hello Pro Kenshuusei #Medatte Do Dance - Hello Pro Kenshuusei #MC #Goal ~Ashita wa Acchi da yo~ Featured Members *MC: *Hello Pro Kenshuusei **19th Gen: Inoue Hikaru **22nd Gen: Horie Kizuki **24th Gen: Maeda Kokoro, Kanatsu Mizuki **25th Gen: Noguchi Kurumi, Ono Kotomi, Kodama Sakiko, Yonemura Kirara **26th Gen: Yamazaki Yuhane, Nishida Shiori, Hashisako Rin **27th Gen: Shimakura Rika, Hibi Marina, Eguchi Saya, Doi Rena, Okamura Minami, Matsunaga Riai, Yamada Ichigo, Nakayama Natsume **28th Gen (Tokyo only, introduced): Hashimoto Momoko, Goto Sayaka, Tamenaga Shion, Shutto Anna, Kubota Nanami, Kanemitsu Ruru, Matsubara Yuriya *Ichioka Reina *Takase Kurumi *Kiyono Momohime *Tsubaki Factory **Yamagishi Riko **Ogata Risa **Niinuma Kisora **Tanimoto Ami **Kishimoto Yumeno **Asakura Kiki **Ono Mizuho **Onoda Saori **Akiyama Mao Absentees *Takase Kurumi and Kiyono Momohime were unable to participate in the December 2 and 3 shows because they weere instead performing in the musical Ichimai no Ticket ~Beatles ga Yattekuru!~. *Asakura Kiki of Tsubaki Factory was unable to participate in the December 3 shows due to poor physical health.https://twitter.com/tsubakifac_uf/status/937140261884280832 Concert Schedule *'Total:' 6 Shows References External Links *Event Page: Hello! Project, UP-FC *Goods Category:2017 Concerts Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts Category:Tsubaki Factory Concerts In Category:17th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:19th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:22nd Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:23rd Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:24th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:25th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:26th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:27th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:28th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In